Cicero
|curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Bō |debut= |image gallery=yes }}Cicero (キケロ Kikero), born as Isshin Anbā (剣聖・アンバー Isshin Anbā), is a member of the Stellara Nocte guild and a former employee of the treasure hunter guild, Treasure Hill. Having grown up as a citizen of Desierto for the majority of his life as the first born son of a noble family, known for producing a long-lasting lineage dedicated to the art of war and the countries military. Seen as no less greater than those before him, Cicero had the strength to secure a bright future for himself but it left his younger brother taking the scraps. The constant disciplinary attitude and winner takes it all mentality that his parents lived by created a barrier between all of them, the praise placed upon him felt misplaced and the love of younger days between siblings turned bitter. Deciding that things had gone on long enough, Cicero left his family and heritage for a new life and set out to venture forth to Fiore. Changing his name and finding himself in the company mages on the way to this new land, Cicero came to meet up with an mage that provided a step inside as well as a place to stay in the form of a treasure hunting guild. Quickly earning renown for himself in the manner he was presented on the battlefield with a footlose approach to combat, showcasing a mastery over the element of both rage and freedom in a manner befitting of the epithet later granted upon him. Yet as time passed, the man he called friend turned out to be something else and Cicero decided to move on once again- instead meeting up with members of Stellara Nocte as it was still young and joined them. Appearance Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Average Weapon Specialist: Physical and Mental Abilities Enhanced Durability Master Acrobatic Skills Magical Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is one of the types of Caster Magics in Cicero's possession, but it's certainly the one he's most well-known for and is able to utilise to the point of being a Fire Mage percieved to hold both quality and quantity when performing his spells. To be able to turn what's most often percieved as one of the most basic and commons types of magic that still holds the power of tremendous destructibility, to point of being able to control and perform spells others would normally consider to dangerous for its tendency to go out of control is no small feat but still something that Cicero's years of experienced has managed to achieve. Like any beginner of this form of magic, Cicero is more than capable of creating or extinguishing this element through any his limbs or body with no effort. He knows full well of its capabilities and the chaos that can be unleashed if left unchecked as the magic itself is able to sustain itself once set ablaze onto the world, even to the point of being able to get a good idea for how it'll act depending on the set of objects or just nature itself in his environment. This also extends its applications for how Cicero can interact with the flames in his surrounding, be it its own living flame or something cut loose from another mage, as by pouring his magical energies into these flames to gain control over them before either using them for his own purposes or suffocate them to the point of being non-existant. TBA Pyrokinesis Thought Projection Equipment Relationships Juliet Flammarion Nero Atosaki Quotes Trivia *Cicero's appearance is based on Enel from the One Piece series. Category:Males Category:Fire Magic Users Category:Legal Mages Category:Stellara Nocte